A vehicle typically includes multiple keys for operating the vehicle. Issuance of new keys for the vehicle usually requires an inconvenient trip to a dealership. Moreover, when a key for the vehicle is lost or stolen, the vehicle owner risks that the missing key may be utilized for unauthorized operation of the vehicle.